


Drunk

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Series: Red and Green [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Can't Drink or He'll Die Mark, Drunk Jack, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: Jack has a little too much to drink on his first night in Boston and Mark has to take him back to their hotel early. After taking care of his drunk friend and enduring all of Jack's flirtatious comments/actions, Mark is left wondering if there could possibly be more to their relationship that he's never bothered to consider.





	Drunk

Mark sighed as he started his car, his friend Jack giggling drunkenly in the passenger's seat. The two of them had been out with Felix, Ken, and the Game Grumps. Mark wasn't very fond of clubs, but he went along anyway, just to hang out with his friends. He got to see the Grumps often enough, but the others lived so far away, it was was difficult to make regular visits. Because of his history with alcohol, he didn't drink anything and had instead been given the job of designated driver. Surprisingly, none of his friends had drank that much and had decided to all hitch a ride back to the Grumps' hotel, all except Jack that was. While the others continued the party elsewhere, Mark had to take Jack back to where they were staying. He had drank three times as much as anyone else and now he was too drunk to stay with the rest of the group.

"Booper Dooper..." Jack laughed as he pulled the lever and moved his seat back and forth.

Mark chuckled to himself. _Booper Dooper_ was one of Jack's screen names, as well as an inside joke between them.

Mark reached over and slapped Jack's hand away, before he started pressing the window open/close buttons. "Stop that, you're gonna break something." If it had been his own car, Mark might not have cared as much, but this was rental. He was only driving it while he stayed in Boston.

Mark was a bit annoyed by the fact that he had to make a special trip back to the hotel, just for Jack, but he was also somewhat relieved. Hanging out with all those partying guys made Mark a little uncomfortable. Sure, he was a confident, fun-loving guy, but he didn't drink. He couldn't. As a result, it seemed like he never had as much fun as them. _Maybe I'll just stay back at the hotel too..._ he thought.

Once at the hotel, Mark searched his bag for the room keys, but could only find his own. The others must have taken their keys with them.

"Hey Jack, do you have a room key?"

Jack pulled a set of keys from his pocket, jingling them in his face. "Surrre dooo." he hiccuped.

Mark studied the key cards, but they were unlabeled apart from the hotel logo and barcode. "Do you remember what room you were in?"

"8? 7... hundred.. Heh heh. OVER 9000!" Jack jabbered.

 _Well, he's not going to be any help..._ "You can stay in my room then."

"Yay! Sleepover!" Jack tried to step out of the car, but instantly staggered forward into the door.

Mark rolled his eyes. _Isn't this guy supposed to be able to handle his booze?_ He had seen Jack tipsy before, but never this drunk. "Let me help you." Mark gathered his things, shut his door, and walked over to the other side of the car. He put his arm around Jack and they made their way up to his room.

On the way up, Jack hummed along to the elevator music. Suddenly, Mark felt Jack's hand on his arm.

"Merk, you got big muscles..." Jack commented.

"Uh huh, thanks for noticing." he smirked.

"Bigger'n mine..."

"Right. I work out."

"I bet some of your other things'er bigger'n mine too..." he whispered, his hand wandering a little too far down for Mark's liking.

"Jack!" Mark exclaimed, his face turning red. "Shut up!"

Jack giggled uncontrollably. "Make me~"

"In your dreams." Mark rolled his eyes again.

Mark opened the door to his suite. He walked in with Jack stumbling beside him. He led Jack to the bed where the green-haired man flopped down and flung off one of his shoes. Mark could see that his friend was becoming less and less competent as he watched the Irishman struggle to take off his jacket. He chuckled to himself, then walked over to the tiny fridge at the corner of the room. He opened it and was instantly taken aback. _$6 for a bottle of water?!?_ Mark knew Jack would need to drink water to help counter all the alcohol in his system, but this was expensive and the water from the sink was disgusting. Mark sighed and brought the bottle to Jack. His friend was worth the extra charge.

"Here, drink some water and get some rest. You're completely wasted."

"Am not..." Jack pouted. "And 'em not even tired..."

"Trust me, it's the best thing you can do right now." Mark assured him softly.

After he made sure Jack had drank the water, Mark threw a blanket over him and turned off the lamp. Then he started wandering around his room. He hadn't gotten the chance to right after he checked in. There was a small seating area and a hallway that led to another room with a bed and a desk with various magazines scattered over it. _This suite is pretty nice._ Mark muttered to himself.

"Merrrrk..." Jack whined, interrupting Mark's thoughts.

"What?" he turned back to his friend.

"Come 'ere..."

Mark trudged over to Jack's bedside. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Come 'ere, closer." he was whispering now. "Gotta secret ta tell ya."

Mark rolled his eyes and leaned in closer, "What?" he was cut off by Jack tugging at the front of his shirt, pulling him into a quick, sloppy smooch. Mark jerked back in surprise. "J-Jack...?" he breathed.

Jack smiled giddily as he let go of the fabric and snuggled back down into his bed. "Thanks Merk..." he yawned. "I love you."

"I... Goodnight...?" Mark responded hastily.

Jack closed his eyes and Mark wandered away, awkwardly isolating himself in the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. _What the hell?! What was that?_ Jack just kissed him! Not only that, but he'd also said "I love you". Jack had said that to him before, but not in a serious way. Or maybe seriously, but not romantically? Mark just shook his head. Jack was his friend, nothing more, but the way he smiled? It was different this time. Mark knew Jack looked up to him, but could it be more than that? He hadn't even considered it. All the flirtatious comments Jack made at him on the daily might not have been just for the audience's entertainment. Mark had gradually come to love Jack as his friend, and he wanted him to be happy, as he did all his friends, but now there was something different. He saw something more. Jack _liked_ him. It wasn't just Jack being flustered by meeting his idol anymore, they were past that. He actually _liked_ Mark. Mark's heart was pounding in his chest as he realized how Jack must feel about him. Jack wouldn't kiss just anyone... He wasn't like that. As much as Jack was loud and outgoing, he was also pretty guarded. He'd been through some bad relationships in the past, and was now very cautious about getting into that sort of thing. He wouldn't do something like that unless he meant it.

Then another thought came into Mark's head: Did... Did he like Jack too? It seemed like he was always too busy to even think of being romantically involved with anyone, let alone his best friend. His face was turning as red as his hair and his palms started to sweat as he thought about it. _This is insane... I think I might have feelings for Jack!_

He took a deep breath. There was no use getting worked up about this. He just needed to calm down. He decided that he might as well get ready for bed himself. He changed into a t-shirt and slipped out of his jeans. He collected his bags and was about to venture into the other room when he heard Jack calling to him again.

"Merk... don't go in there. I don't wanna be alone."

"I'll just be through the hallway, Jack. It's not that far." he tried to sound reasonable, but his thoughts began to race again. _I thought he was asleep!_

"But yur leavin' me. Stay here!"

Mark looked at Jack, who was now sitting up in his bed and staring at him with a frowning face. Mark couldn't help but see the disappointment in Jack's eyes. Those big, baby blue eyes... They looked like the ocean, and Mark hated them and loved them all at once. Jack looked so small and lonely in that moment, Mark couldn't bare it. He understood how Jack felt, almost 3,000 miles from his home, in a country he still wasn't used to. Jack had also told him before that being this drunk made him anxious, and Mark knew he was probably scared to be by himself. It was dumb, but maybe this would help his friend calm down. Mark decided that it would be okay, just this once.

"Alright, I'll stay." he agreed. He sat down next to Jack in the bed. Jack settled back under the covers. Mark noticed that he was starting to look more like a sleepy child than a 27-year-old drunk.

"You're gonna stay in 'ere 'til I go ta sleep?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Mark rolled over and patted Jack on the shoulder, feeling as though he had to comfort him.

Unexpectedly, Jack wrapped his arm around Mark and nestled up to him.

Mark jumped a little at the surprise contact, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. 

"You said you'd cuddle with me, Merk." Jack mumbled. "You'd cuddle me at the sleepover..." he smiled, already on the verge of drifting off.

Mark knew what he was referring to: PAX Prime, from a few years before. He had invited Jack to be in his panel along with Bob and Wade. During it, they were asked questions by fans and one of them had been "At a sleepover with everyone on the panel, who would you cuddle?" Mark had become jealous when Bob picked Jack, saying he "wanted Jack" for himself. Jack had cupped his hand over his mouth, whispering into the mic that he "might choose Mark". The fans had gone crazy.

Mark lay there, thinking about that day. He thought about all the inside jokes, tentative hugs, play-fighting, Jack's "proposal". He thought about everything else that had happened between the two of them, everything they had been through together. The conventions, the panels, the video collaborations. Mark finally paused and actually looked over at Jack, who was snuggled close to him. Mark smiled. He realized how terrible he would feel if he left Jack now. He cared about him so much, he wanted be there for him, but in a whole new way. He loved the fact that Jack was there next to him and how warm and fuzzy it made him feel inside. The warm and fuzzy that you don't get from "just friends". Everything was clear now.

In the morning, he was going to tell Jack how he felt, once and for all.


End file.
